Legenda yang Terlupakan
by yami of savior in word
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto adalah ninja yang terlupakan dan mampu melebihi sekaligus menghidupkan rikudou sennin. Dan bagaimana Naruto bersama Sasuke rival abadinya menyelamatkan dunia.
1. Chapter 1

**Legenda yang Terlupakan**

Hai semuanya,saya author baru yang masih belajar banyak. Maaf kalau nanti ceritanya jelek,alur gak jlas,ngaco,dan lainya.

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 1

Naruto seorang anak dari keluarga Namikaze Minato sang Hokage keempat dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ia memiliki seorang adik yang bernama Menma,dia merupakan jinchuriki kyubi, pada awalnya kehidupan Naruto berjalan baik-baik saja hingga pada insiden penyerangan kyubi ke konoha dan menjadikan adiknya seorang jinchuriki kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Ia yang dulu hidup bahagia kini terlupakan oleh keluarganya yang lebih menyayangi adiknya dan juga penduduk yang mengabaikannya. Hanya satu orang yang masih menganggapnya ada, Uchiha Sasuke rival abadinya yang juga memiliki nasib yang sama. Kini ia dan Sasuke tengah memandangi langit malam konoha dari atas kepala patung hokage.

"Sakit rasanya ketika apa yang kita miliki harus direbut oleh orang lain" sebuah suara mengagetkan acara mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau dan mengapa mengetahui permasalahan kami kakek"tanya Naruto pada kakek-kakek yang muncul.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Madara" jawab sang kakek yang mengaku sebagai madara.

"Madara,orang yang mati saat bertarung dengan hokage pertama "kini Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Kau hebat juga bocah bisa mengetahuinya,tapi saat Hashirama tewas aku hanya pingsan dandiselamatkan seseorang"jelas Madara.

"Lalu maumu apa"kini Sasuke mulai to the point.

"Aku ingin menjadikan kalian muridku tapi tenang saja bukan hanya aku saja yang melatih kalian,ada satu orang lagi"ujar Madara.

"Siapa?"tanya Naruto.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu dulu,nanti di tempat latihan kalian juga tahu sendiri"jawab Madara.

"Bagaimana dobe"

"Baiklah teme aku ok-ok saja,kau sendiri?"kini Naruto balik bertanya pada rivalnya.

"Hn"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian besok malam pada tempat yang sama,oh ya satu lagi jangan ada yang tahu" perintah madara

.

.

.

Pada waktu yang telah disepakati.

Kini penampilan naruto sama dicanon saat lulus genin yang membedakan Cuma tiga pasang garis dipipinya hilang dan sasuke sama juga dengan canon saat mau pergi dari desa untuk ketempat orochimaru.

"Baiklah karna sudah datang semua mari kita pergi,pertama-tama kalian pengan tanganku"

Kini mereka telah menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya bewarna merah.

Di tempat yang tidak diketahui ada sebuah rumah dengan arsitektur kuuno kokoh berdiri, disana ada seorang laki-laki dengan jubah putih dan rambut yang disisir kebelakang (seperti Sousuke Aizen di anime bleach penampilannya) menunggu kedatangan seseorang hingga muncul cahaya merah didepannya.

"Kalian lama sekali, aku bosan menunggunya"

"Apa,kau hanya menunggu 20 menit saja sudah kau bilang lama Arashi"ketus Madara.

Mendengar pernyataan dari guru barunya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sweapdrop.

"Sudahlah,ini aku perkenalkan dia jugu kalian selain aku disini,namanya Uzumaki Arashi"jelas Madara.

"Hn"kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Sasuke membuat kedua gurunya sweapdrop.

"Akan menjadi dari yang melelahkan"batin Madara dan Arashi.

"Oh ya, sensai kenapa kalian memilih kami menjadi murid"kini otak encer Sasuke mulai berjalan lagi.

"Karena kalian orang beharga,kau Naruto adalah cucuku dan cucu keponakan Arashi,saat aku pingsan setelah aku diselamatkan oleh Uzumaki Miko yang juga adik dari Arashi,saat melahirkan ibumu Miko mati dan karna statusku sebagai missing-nin maka aku menitipkan Kushina di panti asuhan Uzushiogakure. Dan kau Sasuke adalah rival Naruto sekaligus penerus klan Uchiha "jelas Madara.

"Hm"

"Baiklah jiji aku akan berlatih supaya kuat hingga melebihi rikudou sennin"ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Di Manshion Namikaze.

"Thou-san di mana nii-san"tanya anak dengan rambut merah jabrik mmemakai kaos merah dengan lambang uzumaki di bagian belakang dan celana ¾ bewarna biru terhadap ayahnya.

"Anikimu kini sedang berlatih di luar desa"jawab sang ayah a.k.a Namikaze Minato.

"Apa! Kapan ia pergi,kenapa tidak memberitahuku dan dengan siapa dia berlatih?"tanya sang anak a.k.a menma bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi tadi malam aku memergokinya pergi,saat aku tanya mau kemana dia menjawab mau berlatih keluar desa dengan seseorang"jelas sang ayah

"Lalu kenapa thou-san tidak melarangnya,kenapa!"(baca:teriak) tanya menma sambil marah

"Thou-san tidak bisa karna ia memberi thou-san dua pilihan sebagai missing-nin atau untuk berlath dan terpaksa thou-san menilih yang kedua."sanggah sang ayah

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku maafkan tapi thou-san harus mengijinkanku untuk berlatih keluar desa juga"

"Baiklah tapi kau pergi dengan Jiraiya sensei dan tidak ada penolakan atau kau tidak boleh pergi."

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat ditengah hutan terlihat empat orang sedang melakukan latihan

"Naruto sebelum memulai sesi latihan sensei akan memberikan tubuhmu segel agar mampu menampung kekuatan sebesar apapun"kini sang sensei a.k.a Uzumaki Arashi membuat segel pada tubuh naruto.

"Fuin jutsu:segel tanpa batas"ucap Arashi dengan lantang.

"Akgh..."teriakan Naruto menandai mulainya segel memasuki tunuhnya.

"sekarang telah selesai"ujar Arashi.

.

.

.

Skip time tujuh tahun

"Naruto kini kekuatanmu tidak tertandingi,dengan kemampuan doujutsu klan Uzumaki (kamugen/nama doujutsu karangan sendiri) yang menyebabkan cakra tidak terbatas dan kekuatan setara rinenggan dan dan ultimate rinenggan yang menyebabkan stamina tak terbatas dan kekuatan dari renninggan sendiri"ujar Arashi

"Dan juga telah kau satukan kedua jutsu itu dalam ultimate reninggan kamugen menyebabkan doujutsumu tak memiliki kelemahan setelah kami buat segel tanpa bataskini giliran Madara memuji muridnya

"Dan kau Sasuke kau telah memasteri ems dengan baik"ujar Madara

"Satu lagi jangan pernah kalian tenggelam kedalam jurang kegelapan"arashi memberi nasehat pada kedue muridnya

"Baik sensei"ucap keduanya secara tegas.

"Uhuk...uhuk...sepertinya umur kami tek lama lagi uhuk...uhukk"ucap Arashi

"Tidak sensei itu tidak akan terjadi aku akan membuat kalian hidup lebih lama"ucap naruto dan membuat jurus.

"Gakido:renni tensai no rekai"ucak naruto (jutsu gabungan renni rekai dan edo tensei)

Tubuh Arashi dan Madara terbalut cahaya hitam kelam,ketika cahaya hilang tubuh arashi dan madara menjadi lebih muda seumuran dengan naruto dan ingatan dan kekuatan yang sama dengan sebelum dihidupkan lagi.

"naruto kenapa kau menghidupkan sensei lagi"tanya sasuke

"karna aku ingin membuat kelompok dengan anggota rank s ke atas dan ingin menjaga kedamaian dunia"jawab naruto dengan semangat

"hn"

"lalu siapa lagi yang ingin kau hidupkan?"tanya madara

"entahlah,aku mau tidur dulu"

Kini naruto tengah tidur dikamarnya

Minscape

"dimana ini?"

"kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu"jawab seseorang

"kau siapa?"

"aku rikodou sennin"

"lalu untuk apa kau memanggilku?"

"ha..ha...ha...kau memang tak sabaran,aku memanggilku karna mau berterima kasih telah meneruskan impianku"

"baiklah,tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin menghidupkanmu"

"baiklah,jasatku ada di uzusiogakure di tengah-tengah desa"

"ok"

Kembali kedunia nyata

"sensei aku tahu siapa yang ingin aku masukan lagi ke kelompok kita"

"siapa dan satu lagi kami berdua jangan kalian panggil sensei tapi panggil aku arashi saja dan madara kau panggil yugi,yugi kagayu,mengerti"jawab arashi

"baik,dan orang yang ingin aku hidupkan rahasia nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri,sekarang kita ke uzusiogakure dulu"

"untuk apa ?"tanya arashi

"untuk menghidupkannya,tapi rohnya sudah setuju"

TBC

Maaf jika cerita saya jelek,kalau mau ngasih saran pairnya naruto dengan siapa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maaf jika nanti ada banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan**

Kini terlihat empat orang sedang melompati pepohonan guna menuju suatu tempat yang kita identifikasikan sebagai kelompoknya naruto,kini naruto berpenampilan dengan baju armor bewarna kuning dan celana hitam serta rambut yang mulai memanjang (seperti minato), sedangkan sasuke dengan baju kimono putih dan pedang kusanagi di punggung (kayak dicannon saat dewasa).sedangkan madara atau sekarang bernama yugi menggunakan baju armor merah dan celana hitam panjang (sama saat di edo tensei tapi dengan usia lebih muda) serta arashi menggunakan jubah hitam dengan dua pedang di belakang (sama seperti kirito di SAO yang membedakan Cuma rambutnya warna merah)

"semuanya waspada di depan ada dua puluh shinobi"ucap naruto

"ha'I"jawab serempak

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Setelah kelompok naruto sampai di gerbang uzusiogakure mereka disambut oleh dua puluh ninja

"siapa kalian dan mau apa kesini"tanya salah satu dari rombongan ninja

"kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami dan mau apa kami,yang terpenting menyingkirlah"jawab madara

"semuanya,serang…"teriak komandan ninja

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu…"teriak pana ninja bersamaan sehingga menciptakan gelombang air yang maha dasyat

"Doton: Doryūheki"ucap madara untuk menahan serangan

Blarr,asap tebal menyelimuti kelompok naruto

"matilah kalian semua,nama mungkin kalian bertahan dari serangan besar tadi tapi dari dalam asap muncul serangan balasan

"habataku chidori senbon"muncul bibuan jarum listik bewrana hitam

"Doton: Doryū….."belum sempat menyelesaikan handseal jutsu mereka telah pingsan terkena jurus dari sasuke.

"ch cuma ninja rendahan"ujar sasuke sinis

"baiklah mari kita ke pusat desa"ujar naruto

"hn"jawab semua

.

.

.

Kini di depan naruto terdapat peri mati yang berisi tulang rangka seseorang

"gakido:renni tensai no rekai"ucap naruto

Cahaya hitam kelam menyelimuti tulang tadi,setelah cahaya hilang mapak seoang anak muda (penampilan sama dengan ichigo di anime bleach saat memakai jubah putih dengan pedang bankai dari zangetsu)

"selamat datang kembali rikudou sennin"sapa naruto pada sosok didepannya yang membuat syok anggotanya

"terimakasih naruto dan siapa mereka?"jawab rikudou

"mereka kelompokku atau lebih tepatnya sudah ku anggap keluargaku"sahut naruto lalu mengenalkan anggotanya

"naruto bagaimana bisa kau bertemu rikudou?"tanya arashi lalu naruto menjelaskan cerita bagaimana ia bertemu rikudou

"dan sekarang kau masuk ke kelompok kami dan namamu menjadi ichigo kusosaki agar dunia tidak gempar"ujar naruto

"hn,baiklah"jawab singkat rikudou atau yang sekarang ichigo

"lalu kita akan kemana naruto"tanya sasuke

"kita akan berpetualang sementara waktu untuk mengetahui keadaan dunia lalu ke konoha

.

.

.

Setelah menghidupkan rikudou mereka berpetualang keliling dunia hingga akhirnya bertemu sebuah rombongan

.

.

.

"siapa kalian?"tanya salah satu shinobi dari rombongan tersebut

"kami cuma pengembara"jawab arashi

"kami tidak percaya,kau pasti suruhannya yagura"sanggahnya

"yagura,siapa dia?"tanya naruto dengan tampang bingung

"jangan bercanda,rasakan ini Suiton: Hahonryuu"ucap shinobi lainnya

"Doton: Doryūheki"ucap arashi

"Cukup!"teriak wanita dari arah belakang lalu semuanya membuat jalanuntuk wanita tersebut."siapa kalian dan mau apa kalian"tanyanya lagi

"kami cuma kelompok pengembara dan kami Cuma lewat tapi ditahan oleh mereka"jawab naruto sambil menunjuk pasukan shinobi yang menahannya

"dari cara bicaranya dan gerak geriknya ia berkata jujur,selain itu mereka cukup kuat mungkin setara dengan kage dan mungkin mereka bisa membantu"batinnya

"baiklah,perkenalkan aku mei temuri,pemimpin pasukan rebbilion dan siap nama kalian?"tanya mei

"perkenalkan aku namikaze naruto,ini uchiha sasuke,yugi kagayu,uzumaki arashi dan ichigo kurosaki"jawab naruto

"bolehkah aku minta tolong pada kalian?"tanya mei

"boleh saja asal selama tujuannya baik"jawab naruto

Lalu mei temuri menceritakan apa yang terjadi kirigakure"bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

"terima kasih bantunanya,oh ya Ao bawa mereka ke tenda dan persiapkan makanan untuk mereka

.

.

.

Besoknya

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan penyerangan dan ini strategi yang akan kita jalankan,kita hanya mmelawan para ninja dan jangan membunuh warga sipil"ujar mei

"kalau boleh tahu berapa jumlah kekuatan mereka"tanya naruto

"200 ninja di garis depan dan 500 ninja digaris tengahserta 100 di pusat"jawab mei

"kalau begitu kalian tidak perlu betarung,kalian cukup mengambil alih kekuasaan,sasuke kau urus garis depan dan kau yugi urus garis tengah,arashi kau urus pusat,dan kau ichigo urus mizukage,ingat Cuma buat pingsan dan dilarang membunuh,mengerti"perintah naruto pada anggotanya

"apa kau gila naruto nama mungkin mereka bisa menang,kami saja kuwalahan"ucap mei jarna syok akan pernyataan naruto

"tenang saja anggotaku sangtat tangguh,meraka sejajar dengan ninja sannin rank ss sampai ssss,jawab naruto membuat semuanya kecuali team naruto syok karna ada yang melebihi level kage.

.

.

.

Skiptime

Petarungan dimenangkan kelompok naruto dan pasukan rebbilion,kini di atap kantor mizukage mei memberikan pengumuman

"saudaraku semuanya,kini kekuasaan yang semena-mena telah tumbang berkat bantuan dari naruto dan teman-temannya"

"karna telah berjasa besar maka aku menyematkan gelar lima pahlawan…."

"maaf mei-sama telah memotong pidato anda saya mau menyampaikan sebuah kebenaran yang tertutupi"potong naruto saat mei temuri memberikan pidatonya

"silahkan"jawab mei

"dalam kasus kepemimpinan mizukage keempat yang semena-mena kita tidak bisa menyalahkan mizukage begitu saja"pernyataan naruto membuat semua orang bingung

"mizukage melakukannya karna ia dalam pengaruh genjutsu tingkat sss yang menyebabkannya dan orang disekitarnya tidak mengetahuinya"tambah naruto,sekarang semua warga sadar dan memaafkan mizukage

Pidato mei temuri dilanjutkan dan pengangkatan dirinya menjadi godaime mizukage

.

.

.

"mei-sama kami rasa sudah saatnya kami pergi"ujar naruto

"apa tidak terlalu cepat naruto-kun,apa tidak bisa ditunda dua tiga hari lagi"tanya mei

"tidak mei,kani rasa kami sudah terlalu lama disini dan satu lagi kami punya permintaan"jawab naruto

"apa itu"  
"kami ingin yagura ikut kedalam kelompok kami,tadi dia sudah setuju"

"itu tidak bisa,apa alasanmu"

"itu karna orang yang menghipnotis yagura pasti akan mencarinya lagi dan mengambil bijuu yang ada didalam tubuhnya dan hanya kami yang bisa mengatasinya"

"baiklah kalau itu alasannya"

.

.

.

Kini kelompok naruto sudah bertambah kuat dengan masuknya yagura jincuriki sanbi,

"konoha tunggu aku pasti datang"batin naruto dan sasuke sambil melewati pepohonan menuju konoha

.

.

.

Tap

Muncul enam orang diatas gedung hokage,mereka adalah kelompok naruto,merasakan kedatangan orang tak diundang muncul sepuluh anbu mengelilingi mereka.

"siapa kalian"tanya salah satu anbu

"tenang saja kami bukan musuh,aku namikaze naruto anak dari yondaime hokage"jawab naruto.

Mendengar jawaban dari naruto kini para anbu menurunkan kesiagaaan mereka dan salah satu dari mereka pergi

.

.

Minato poff

"naruto sudah lama kau pergi tak member kabar,bagaimana keadaanmu"

"sial disaat santai seperti ini siapa yang datang seenaknya"

"hokage-sama….."sebuah suara dari anbu yang muncul membuyarkan lamunannya

"ada berita apa"

"namikaze naruto kini telah muncul diatas dan membawa beberapa orang"

"benarkah dan berapa jumlahnya"

"mereka berjumlah enam orang yang salah satunya adalah mizukage keempat"

"baiklah kalau begitu,kau pergi kerumahku dan suruh istriku masak masakan enak dan banyak karna kedatangan tamu serta jangan beritahu siapa tamunya"

"ha'I"anbu tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan asap

Minato poff end

.

.

Kini di atap muncul kilatan kuning menandakan kehadiran sang hokage,lalu memeluk naruto

"naruto kemana saja kamu?sudah keluar desa seenaknya muncul juga seenaknya,kau juga sasuke"Tanya sang hokage dengan mata berbinar

"ah tou-san ini kan sudah aku bilang aku berlatih keluar desa,kalau kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba karna aku ingin memberikan kejutan"

"lalu bagaimana mizukage eempat bias bersamamu?"  
"kalau itu nanti aja ceritanya"

"baiklah kalau begitu,kalian para anbu boleh pergi"

"ha'I"jawab para anbu lalu pergi

"sebagai bukti kalau kau pergi untuk berlatih,aku ingin sparing denganmu bagaimana?"

"baik kalau tou-san ingin mencoba"  
.

.

.

Kini di dalam hutan kematian terlihat kelompok naruto menghadap kea rah yondaime hokage

"kau siap naruto"  
"selau siap"

Kini minato menyerang dengan taijutsutangkat atas tapi dapat diimbangi naruto,pada saat melihat celah naruto berhasil membuat minato mundur dengan hiraishinnya

"sekarang giliranku, Hachimon no jutsu"ucap naruto

"apa bagaimana kau bisa membuka gerbang hachimon anpa efek samping"batin minato  
"karna aku berlatih sangat kuat dan inilah hasilnya,gimana tou-san ingin tetap lanjut?"ucap naruto karna mengetahui pikiran ayahnya lewat ekspresinya  
"cukup naruto"jawab minato karna memandang ngeri kekuatan anaknya,lalu menghentikan jutsunya tadi

"kalau begitu mari kita pulang dan sasuke ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu"

"apa itu hokage-sama?"Tanya sasuke,lalu minato menceritakan pembantaian klan uchiha oleh uchiha itachi

"pasti anikimu memiliki uatu alasan melakukannya"nasehat ichigo

"kau benar ichigo,aku akan mencari tahu itu dan akan membawa pulang aniki"ujar sasuke

"kami akan membantu"kini giliran yugi angkat bicara

"terimakasih"

"aniki aku pasti membawamu pulang dan mencari kebenarannya"batin sasuke

TBC

Yo minna terima kasih sudah mau bantu mentuka pairnya dan mungkin tiga empat chapter baru ketahuan pairnya,jangan lupa reviewnya


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maaf masih banyak kesalahan dan kekeliruan, **

Chapter 4

Kini terlihat disuatu goa tengah berkumpul suatu organisasi dengan jubah awan merahnya(pasti sudah tau organisasinya apa) untuk membahas pergerakan mereka

"kalian semua mulai sekarang tingkatkan kemampuan kalian karna batu sandungan kita semakin kuat"nasehat sang leader

"ha'i"ucap semuanya

"zetsu awasi terus mangsa kita,jangan sampai lolos,dan kau tobi cari jincuriki ekor 4"perintah sang leader

"ha'i"jawab zetsu dan tobi

"kau itachi dan kisame cari jincuriki ekor 9,tangkap kalau bisa"

"ha'i"jawab kisame dan itachi

"sekarang kita bubar!"

Dengan itu mereka menghilang tapi masih ada satu orang yaitu tobi

"tunggu saja aku pasti akan membalas semua perbuatan kalian dimasa lalu terhadapku,keluarga dan kekasihku"

Flashback

Terlihat anak dari klan uchiha yaitu tobi sedang memandangi jasat kedua orang tuanya karna bunuh diri akibat dari fitnahan seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa keluarganya melakukan kejahatan tingkat tinggi dengan bersekongkol bersama ninja kumo untuk mendapatkan mata byakugan dan saringgan kemudian akan digabungkan dan diperbanyak guna menghancurkan desa,kemudian para tetua dan warga percaya bgitu saja dikarenakan orang tuanya medic-nin level jonin dan agak tertutup(bawaan uchiha). Lalu kekasihnya dibunuh dan dibuang karena dianggap aib keluarganya setelah memiliki hubungan dengan tobi,sedangkan tobi sendiri dianiaya dan dibuang dari desa. "lihat saja nanti,suatu saat aku akan menghancurkan desa ini dan membuat semuanya menderita"ucap tobi.

Flashback end

Dan dengan kekuatan raja tengu saat ini dan ditambah juubi nanti aku tak terkalahkan

Flashbak

Kini tobi berjalan terseok-seok ditengah hutan setelah keluar dari konoha tanpa bekal,telihat seekor gagak terbang mendekat ke arahnya

"hai nak siapa namamu?"Tanya sang gagak

"hah siapa kau,kau bukan gagak biasa karna bias bicara"kini tobi memandang seekor burung gagak

"ha ha ha perkenalkan namaku raja tengu dan siapa kau"

"aku tobi uchiha tobi,jika kau raja tengu maka kau juga nenek monyang klanku tapi bukankah raja tengu sudah tiada setelah melawan idra dan ashura "

"ha ha ha kau salah,aku ini immortal tidak ada yang bias membunuhku,dan asal kau tau setelah pertarungan diriku dan ashura kami seri,lalu dating rikudou sennin setelah itu ia mengutukku dengan menjadi gagak saat siang dan manusia waktu malam,selain itu ia juga membuat segel abadi yang menyebabkan setiap orang yang aku bunuh akan kembali normal setelah dua detik"

"laku apa maumu kesini"

"aku kesini karna merasakan kebencian yang sangat besar"  
"itu benar dan aku ingin membunuh dan membuat semua orang merasakan penderitaan yang aku alami"  
"ha ha ha kalau begitu aku akan melatihmu dan menjadikanmu kuat melebihi diriku"

"baiklah aku berterima kasih"

"tapi ada satu syaratnya"

"apa itu syaratnya"

"kau harus mewujudkan rencana mata bulanku"

"rencan apa itu?"

"membangkitkan juubi dan mengunakan kekuatannya untuk menyeret semua orang untuk berada di dalam dunia buatanku"

"baiklah aku setuju"

"kalau begitu ikut aku"

Kini urung gagak a.k.a raja tengu berubah menjadi burung gagak raksasa dan membawa tobi terbang kesuatu tempat

Flashback off

Kemudian tobi menghilang menggunakan jutsu kamui dari kedua matanya

.

.

.

Kini tokoh utama kita namikaze naruto tengah berada di pinggir dana sendirian,menyadari ada yang mengawasinya akirnya ia berdiri menghadap danau

"mau sampai kapan kalian menguntitku hah,apa tidak ada kerjaan lain"

Stelah mengatakan itu keluarlah beberapa anbu root

"hah tiga root,ada apa"

"kami disini dikirim oleh ketua kami untuk membawamu ke markas dan menjadikanmu root"ucap salah satu anbu

"aku tidak mau "

"kalau begitu kami akan memaksa"kemudian satah satu anbu maju menyerang menggunakan taijutsu rank s tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh naruto,ketika melihat celah naruto langsung menyerang balik dengan sangat cepat hingga tidak bias dihindari, al hasil sang anbu tewas mengenaskan

"jurus api:tiga naga api"

"jurus angin:tornado raksasa"

Muncul sebuah jutsu kombinasi yang mampu menghanguskan lawan jika terkena tetapi tidak berefek pada naruto karna telah menggunakan susanno

"sekarang giliranku Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

Karna masih dalam keadaan syok akhirnya kedua anbu tewas sedangkan naruto memandang mayat anbu dengan tatapan bosan

"kalau seperti ini tidak cukup untuk memaksaku,lalu untuk apa kau masih bersembunyi"

Lalu muncul satu orang dengan jubah awan merah dan topeng berbentuk saringgan tiga tomoe

"hebat bisa mengetahui keberadaanku,perkenalkan namaku uchiha tobi"

"tidak cukup sulit karna aku sdah tau dari awal,dilihat dari penampilanmu kau berbeda dari mereka untuk apa kau kesini"

"aku kesini untuk mengajak dirimu bergabung dengan akatsuki"

"bergabung dengan akatsuki,hah ada apa lagi ini satu belum kelar tambah satu lagi dan apa juga itu akatsuki"

"tenang kami akatsuki bertujuan menciptakan kedamaian didunia yang melelahkan ini"

"menciptakan perdamaian?bagaimana caranya"

"dengan menbuat semua orang merasakan apa itu rasa sakit sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya pertarungan"

"lalu bagaimana cara kalian mewujudkannya"

"kami mewujudkannya dengan mengumpulkan kesembilan biju"

"aku tidak mau dan tidak setuju dengan cara kalian walau tujuannya benar"

"sayang sekali dengan bantuanmu tujuan kami akan mudah dicapai,kalau begitu aku akan menghabisimu agar tidak merepotkan nantinya"

"Katon: Bakuufu Ranbu"mucul pusaran api yang cukup besar mengarah ke naruto

"doton:doryuuheki"

Blar

Asap tebal menutupi area naruto,setelah asap hilang tampak naruto sudah dalam keadan urarenge tingkat empat

"kita teruskan nanti aku ada kerjaan,bey"tobi pergi seperti tersedot de salah satu matanya

"sepertinya aku harus segera menemkan kekosongan satu anggotaku"batin naruto

.

.

.

Kini di konoha terjadi pertemuan penting antara hokage keempat dan kazekage dari suna guna membahas masalah ujian cunnin. Dalam masalah ini di sepakati beberapa ketentuan mengenai tata cara,waktu,dan lokasi ujian. Setelah rapat selesai dan kazekage telah pergi dari konoha hokage memanggil anbu

"inu,ku perintahkan untuk memberitahu naruto dan kelompoknya kemari sekarang"

"ha'I" lalu sang anbu tersebut neninggalkan tempat

"semoga nanti tidak mengecewakan"

…

Kini ditempat naruto dan kelompoknya sedang berkumpul di pinggir danau lalu datang seorang anbu,kedatangan tamu kelompok naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya

"naruto-sama anda dan kelompok anda diminta menghadap hokage sekarang"ujar sang anbu

"baiklah,kau boleh pergi"jawab naruto

"ha'I" lalu sang anbu pergi dengan shunsinnya

.

.

.

Kini diruangan hokage

"ada apa hokage-sama memanggil kami"tanya naruto pada sang hokage a.k.a minato

"tak usah se formal itulah,aku ingin member tahumu bahwa sekarang kau dan kelompokmu ikut aku menghadiri rapat council"

"baiklah"jawab singkat naruto

.

.

.

Kii di ruangan rapat telah berkumpul para tetua,head clan dan anggota para council lainnya dengan ti tengah naruto dan kelompoknya

"baiklah semuanya rapat saya mulai"ujar sang hokage

"aku mau bertanya mengapa mizukage keempat ada bersamamu naruto"tanya salah satu head clan

"untuk masalah itu,yagura bersama kelompok kami untuk kepentingan kelompok kami"jawab naruto

"apa maksudmu?"

"maksudku guna menjaga perdamaian ayng ada di kiri dan sekitarnya,selebihnya rahasia"

"baiklah"jawabnya sambil mendengus tidak puas

"hokage saya ingin naruto dan pasukannya masuk ke anbu,karna dengan begitu akan memperkuat pasukan kita"ujar danzou

"bagaimana naruto"tanya sang hokage

"saya sebagai ketua kelompok menolak dan satu lagi kami tidak tergabung dalam shinobi negara manapun yang artinya bebas dari perninjaan secara adsminitratif"jawab naruto

"kalau begitu naruto dan kelompoknya harus dalam pengawasan penuh atau keluar dari desa"ujar danzou

"aku menolak" potong naruto sebelum hokage menjawab

"kita ambil suara,siapa yang setuju usulanku"ucap danzo,90% setuju sehingga naruto

Kalah suara

"baiklah kalau begitu lebih baik kami pergi dari desa"jawab naruto

"sial jika begini terus aku akan kehilangan anakku"batin minato

"untuk masalah naruto kita akan bahas lagi setelah ujian chunnin,sekaang kita kepermasalahan lain"ujar minato

"sial para tetua ingin memanfaatkan kemampua kelompokku"batin naruto

"kalau begitu kami permisi dulu karna tidak dibutuhkan dalam rapat"ujar naruto

"silahkan"jawab minato

Kini rapat berjalan sengit selama dua jam guna membahas masalah desa,sedangkan naruto dan kelompoknya berada di hutan kematian

"naruto langkah apa sekarang yang akan kita tempuh guna mencapai tujuan kita?"tanya yugi

"untuk sementara kita tingkatkan kekuatan kita dulu karna musuh kita cukup tangguh kali ini dan aku dengar ada yang ingin melepaskan iblis moryou dari kurungannya"jawab naruto

"iblis moryou,siapa dia"tanya arashi

"ibli moryou adalah raja iblis yang muncul dari neraka terdalam dan menjadi kuat setelah menyerap kebencian dan ketakutan seluruh umat dunia,kekuatannya setara dengan jubi,selain itu ia juga memiliki pasukan hantu yang tidak bisa mati,ia datang ke dunia guna menjajah,dulu aku melawannya dan hasilnya seri karna ia imortal dan aku memiliki jubi dalam tubuhku,karna pertempuran tidak kunjung selesai maka aku mengambil keputsan untk menyegelnya didua tempat,tubuh ada di bagian utara dunia dan jiwa di selatan dunia,tapi ada satu kesalahan yang aku lupakan waktu itu"jelas ichigo

"apa itu?"tanya sasuke

"aku lupa bahwa segelku itu ada kelemahan,walaupun tubuhnya dan jiwa telah disegel terpisah tapi kekuatannya akan terus pertambah karna kebencian dan ketakutan di dunia akan terus mengalir kepadanya dan kini sudah lebih dari lima abad sehingga kekuatannya jauh lebih besar"ujar ichigo

"baiklah kalau begiru kita akan meggagalkan rencananya"jawab naruto

"untuk menggagalkannya kita harus menyuruh seorang miko untuk menyegelnya kembali jika jiwanya sudah terlepas,dan sekarang ia berada di negara iblis"ujar ichigo

"bagaimana kau tau"tanya sasuke

"ya jelas taulah,setelah kematianku roh ku berkeliaran guna melihat dunia sampai naruto menghidupkanku" jawab ichigo dan mendapat 'oh' ria dari semuanya

"baiklah besok kita berangkat,persiapkan diri kalian"ujar naruto

"hn"jawab lainnya lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto dan ichigo

"ada apa ichigo"tanya naruto

"aku ingin memberimu pedang thensa zangetzu ini (pedang yang muncul bersamaan penghidupan ichigo/rikudou sennin)"jawab ichigo lalu memberikannya ke naruto

"pedang ini mampu memotong apa saja bahkan sepuluh gunung secara bersamaan dngan mengalirinya cakra dalam jumlah besar,selain itu pedang ini juga tidak bisa patah serta mampu menjadi tempat segel pengurungan terbaik karna telah aku beri segel terbaik,jika ingin menyerap suatu kekuatan besar tinggal menancapkannya ke korban dan mengucapkan insounya yaitu su,rei,genbui,suijo:kai ketika selesai maka akan kembali ke mode normal dan jika ngin menggunakan kekuatan yang tersegel ke pedang dan pengguna maka insounya rei,su,genbui,suijo:kai,aku ingin kau menyegel moryou ke pedang ini"tambah naruto

Tbc

Maaf semuanya mala updatenya,maklum terganggu tugas sekolah

Ini beberapa pertanyaan dari readher

R: naruto gk terlalu overpower

A:kurasa tidak karna musuhnya kuat-kuat

R: apa madara dan tobi punya hubungan kayak di manga

A:tidak

R: Alurnyakaya kereta...Cepet banget

A:tenang ini masih awal belum ada sepelima jalan

Sekian dulu dan juga untuk pairing nanti lintas dimensi,liat aja nanti

Dan jangan lupa RnR


End file.
